


Viper Lays a Damn Egg

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Egg Laying, Gen, I'm Sorry, Oviposition, fucc i duno, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: I wrote this on my 3ds with no regrets other than my poor battery and hands
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Viper Lays a Damn Egg

Viper had been feeling like shit, for lack of a better word. He was stuck in this world with human hermits and was getting used to his physical form. Who knew he was more lizard based? But, holy shit, his body hurt.

He curled up further in bed and groaned, gripping his stomach. Why did he gain weight so suddenly over a week? He gasped as his body shuddered, pain shooting through him. "Fuck!" Viper grit his teeth and heard the motor of Scar's wheelchair outside of his room.

"Scar!" He hissed out and the man rolled in. "F-fucking..." His body shuddered again with more pain, tears pricking at his eyes. "I think something's wrong with me..."

"Do you need me to get Joe?"

"Y-yeah. And G or Stress?" He had developed a sibling relationship with the two over the year he had been here. "Please?"

"Got it." He rolled out and left Viper alone. For some reason, Viper liked that despite his pain. He gasped and whimpered as another pain hit him, his body shaking and shuddering. "F-fuck.."

Viper adjusted himself until he felt... something. It was like his body was trying to get something out. He whimpered again and began letting hs body do what it needed to do, though it still hurt.

He felt some form of pressure so he once again adjusted himself. He was hot as hell so he undressed and laid in bed, gasping and whimpering at every shudder that his body forced upon him.

"Viper?" Grian! Viper muttered out a very tired 'in here' before Grian came in. "Scar said you weren't feeling well?" Stress came in behind them and gasped at naked Viper. "You okay, Vi?"

"No. Something's not right..." His body shuddered again so he curled up, his tail curling under him the best it could. "It hurts, G."

"It's okay." Grian rubbed Viper's back and hummed softly as Stress talked about upcoming sewing projects to distract him. Neither of them wanted to risk triggering Viper's flashbacks so they left his lower regions alone.

Joe came in a few minutes later with a small bag of medical supplies. "I was called?" He walked to Viper and gently rubbed his side. "Now, young man, I need to check various parts of your body for a quick understanding of what might be wrong. If I trigger any unpleasant memories then I truly apologize for that and have no ill intentions."

Joe began the check up from head to toe, hesitating when he reached Viper's hips. "May I?"

"Please? It hurts." His body shuddered and any pressure from before faded, as well as the shudders stopping. "...fuck" He coughed and panted loudly, realizing how tired he was.

"...Well, I think you laid an egg!" Joe seemed surprised but reached for the egg. Something came over Viper and he grabbed the egg, hissing loudly. "Okay, okay. I will allow you to rest with your new egg and I will be back later to confirm that you are healthy and your... egg is doing well." He rubbed Viper's side and nodded to Grian and Stress.

"I didn't know you could lay an egg!" Stress rubbed Viper's hand with her thumb. "But, we'll accept it. It's the right thing to do plus you're a member of the family. We'll always accept who you are and your anatomy."


End file.
